


Ghosts We Make for Ourselves

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, attempted suicide, ghost - Freeform, one chapter, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is ready to end it all, going to a now empty warehouse that used to be used for work with Jim's Empire. He's about to follow through with his plan when he gets a visit from a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts We Make for Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> TW Suicidality and Attempted Suicide

It had been two years since James Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes had committed their double suicides. John and Sebastian were left picking up the pieces, though neither knew about the other. They were both just aching to have their geniuses back. But neither would get it. While John seemed to adjust and move on, or at least attempt it, Sebastian just couldn't. He was in love with Jim and now he'd lost the man. There had to have been something he could've done to stop this. He should've known what Jim was planning. But he'd been too slow, too dull to realize what the mastermind had planned this time and as a result, he'd lost his lover. 

But Jim had insisted before that Sebastian take over the Empire, and Sebastian wasn't one to disobey orders. He did his best to carry on the way Jim would want and to run the Empire just the same way it always had been. But he just couldn't do it. Life was awful without Jim and, as he'd suspected, he soon found it wasn't worth living. Not without Jim. He had to have his Kitten there or he just couldn't get through the day.

So one day, after work, he went to a warehouse that had previously been used for their work, but was now left abandoned. There were various torture instruments there, but Sebastian ignored a majority of them. He was going old-fashioned tonight with a tried and true method, grabbing a rope and fashioning himself a noose. He managed to loop it around a stable metal beam. Then he got a chair, standing on top of it as he slipped the rope around his neck and sighed. 

"And what do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice hummed, cutting through the silence. 

Sebastian froze. This couldn't be real. It couldn't possibly be. Jim was dead. He couldn't be hearing his boss and lover. It wasn't possible. He had to be hallucinating or something. That was it. He was insane from grief and was hearing things.

"Killing yourself?" the voice asked, suggesting a raised brow. "Oh - I don't think so. You need to make sure they never ever forget Moriarty."

Sure enough, Sebastian opened his eyes and raised his head to see Jim Moriarty in his black suit staring right at him with his usual smirk. He seemed just as devious as always, though he was much paler now. There was a hollowness to his eyes and it didn't at all seem like the Jim he'd known. But a slight side movement revealed a massive, gaping hole in the back of Jim's head. That was when Sebastian realised this wasn't his Jim. Not the one he'd known. This was his ghost.

"Sure thing, boss," the blonde answered with a nod and a little smile.

It completed Sebastian to see Jim again, even just for a moment. And it gave him hope. Jim could come back like this sometimes. And he knew exactly what he needed to do now. He needed to keep up Jim's legacy and make sure that the world never forgot Jim Moriarty. The green-eyed, scarred sniper removed the rope from his neck before leaving the chair and heading for his car. Leaving that day, he plotted his next move and carried it out the very next day. He still had little pictures and clips of Jim, as well as voice recordings. Piecing them together, he created something that sent London into shock, and then a full blown panic, enough to even bring the great Sherlock Holmes back from exile.

_Did you miss me?_

_Did you miss me?_

_Did you miss me?_

.....

_Miss me?_


End file.
